Hearts Are Anything But Fickle
by Shinobu Matsumura
Summary: The land has many times been torn apart by the emotions of others. Soon, the emotions might tear each other apart. Are a few souls daring enough to live beyond the boundries of stereotypical romance? (Harmless Shoujo-ai content. Possible Shounen-ai later)
1. Siblings

Rain poured down by the gallons, pelting the wood shingles of the castle roofs on a cold winter evening. Inside, the comfort of the blazing fires of the hearths warm the citadel that has stood the test of time and man. Nearly a year after the bloody war between the Kingdom of Highland, and the city-state of Jowston, a shadow figure sits at a large oaken desk, figuring and writing on sheets of lined paper. The light from the fire sparkles off of his chocolate brown hair as his chin bobs with sleep. By the time his brown eyes close, his head already lies on the desk, buried in paperwork.

_I wish I could talk to Jowy._

"Riou....Riou, are you here?", a lively voice rang through the small opening in the bedroom door, as another set of eyes shine brightly through. "Not again! That boy works too hard!!", the girl fumed, as she crept slowly and silently into his room, with a drab wool blanket wrapped up in her arm. She stood over him and lookd upon his seemingly frail body, and shook her head sheepishly. She unfolded the blanket, and she threw the large cloth over his shoulders. Smiling like she always does, and feeling strangely cheerful, even for her, she embraced him loosely.

"G'night.", she spoke softly, almost in his ear. Standing back up, Nanami streched out, for she was also tired, and made her merry way back to the noisy doorway of the large bedroom.

"N-Nanami...is that you", groaned the half-asleep leader of the country, as the girl started to turn around to leave.

"Oh Riou! Did I wake you?", Nanami turned around, startled.

He stood from his large desk chair, groggly and eyes heavily laden with sleep. "No...", he said before he grinned, and fell into his 'sister's' arms. She laughed, and grinned, "You little...", as she laughed again as picked him up by his arms. Nanami, a very well trained student in martial arts; that of their late granfather, Genkaku; was also very strong, though her body appeared young and girlish, and had lifted the possibly fragile boy up with ease, spinning him around like a pillow. She tossed him over in the direction of a large canopy style bed, where he flopped near the edge of the bed, only to barely roll back onto it.

_Good night_.

**Riou's Room.** _The Next Morning._

A loud thunking noise echoed up the large stone stairwell, the sound of someone skipping their merry way along the oaken spiral stairs. The ear aching racket was followed followed by a familiar smell, one not too pleasent at that!. The noise grew louder and more constant, Riou twitched in bed trying to pull a pillow over his head, as each step echoed through his room.

"Riiiiouu!", came the same cheerful voice from before calling through the poorly constructed door, before it was nearly kicked down with a large bang.

"Hmm...?", the young boy grunted like a beast under the covers drawing the blankets farther over his face. Taking no proper manners in privacy or common decency, the spirited young girl made her way in the room, setting a platter of something that looks unknown to mankind on the large, round table in the middle of the room. Looking back over to the bed, wanting to wake him up the hard way, although there was no bucket, nor any water. She turned to the bed shaking her head in sarcasm, and she takes a pace or two backwards, only to sprint foward and pounce at the monster of the bed like a cat.

"Eek!", she screamd, trying to hold laughter back, since Riou had known what she was up to; and that loud fiasco of coming up the stairs had woken him from his small slumber. He had sat up before she had even reached the side posts of the canopy, and she had been caught mid-air and immediately tickled. His big, brown eyes looked down at her, and he gives a big grin.

"Morning Nanami!". He sniffed the air. "Something smells really good!" She loved to hear those words. No one but him _ever_ compliments her food, if it could even be called food. Chef Hai-Yo or even Antonio had no result on trying to teach the poor girl how to properly prepare something remotely edible. But Riou put up with it for another reason, one she did not know in her mind, and that made her feel happy. 

"I made your favorite", she couldn't help but latch her strong, yet slim arms around his neck, and squeezing tightly, effectivly cutting off air supply. "Anyway...let's eat." Riou gagged for a while until his eyes felt like they would pop. She let him go and motioned him to start eating.

"You need to eat more, Riou. Or else your big sister will always be stronger than you!"

As they ate, whatever it was, Riou cast his large, sparkling eyes upon Nanami. Although they referred themselves as siblings, they were not related in any sort of way, save the fact they both had lived with Genkaku, whom they called their grandfather. He couldn't help but admire her, his 'Big Sister' had always been stronger than him, almost never afraid to express how she feels. Riou had gotten all the attention, but he gladly shifted most of, if not all of their combined efforts' fame to her.

_You can't come. It's dangerous!!_

He longed to be in the least way as she was.But sisterly love and another love are on a fine line, and Riou is stuck standing on one foot. There was a time though, were she could not take the war of a year ago any longer. Though that's another, long story, she had been wounded by a crossbow bolt, carefully aimed to assassinate her brother and best friend. She decided to use her body as a shield, and from there, deceptivly acted out her death. It was there, though a facade, that Riou finally noticed what his older sister really meant.

_...Big Sister..._

"Nanami, there's something I've wanted to say...", he suddenly spoke out, which startled Nanami, almosts making her choke on her fork.

"Hmm?" she said, wanting to smack him upside his head, just as usual, but something in his tone of voice, something that seemed shadowed and desperate kept her from hitting him and had made her listen.

"It's just..I..", he spoke, trying to force the words out, just like how she could let them flow, before he was interupted by a tall man dressed in a green vest, with his coal black, smooth hair tied back, with strands hanging over his shining glasses. He promptly bowed, at the door, as he removed his shoes for politeness. This odd, yet humble stranger brought a closed fist hurriedly to the door, knocking twice.

"Um...Sir? May I enter? I carry very urgent news from Lord Shu", he spoke with a ceritan ring of shrill politeness in his voice. 

"Yes. Freed, come in" replied Riou. He had obeyed Lord Riou's orders and promptly stepped into the bedroom, not daring to move from the oddly placed "Welcome" floor mat. The man named Freed bowed quickly and held there.

"Sir, Lord Shu requests you immediately. The president of Toran is here!!" 

Riou and Nanami looked to each other quickly, and at the same instant, the both sat back down to finish the warm, if tacky meal that Nanami so kindly prepared. They both stood, and bowed at the table, since Freed had already rushed back to his duties, the young ones immediately bolted off to the stairway.

_I guess I'll say it later._

**The Conference Room**, _Noon_. 

"Yes...I'm sure he'll be here soon", a man in with ebony hair flowing down the sides of his rather long face, as he scratched his chin, blinking. He held an aura of considerable knowledge. The man had been standing in a large room, with a large platform for speakers to dictate confrences from. Shields and emroidered insignias on tassled banners, symbolizing the annexation of the new country. Riou, and his sister, Nanami, had just stepped through the large, glass double hung doors.

"Ah...President Riou...President McDohl is here on business." 

The rather tall figure, slightly resembling Riou for a moment, turned around, his large green bandanna flailing around as he spun. His figure and apparel imply that he's more of the warrior type, with the same eyes as Riou. Eyes that people can look in and see hope, and a future. But since times have have past since he has had to lead an army, his eyes have dulled, and he has become more of a leader of a country. This had been the fabled Hero of the Toran. The one who could stop an army with his will alone. The one who shattered an empire and forged a new one from the pieces with his breath; President Tir McDohl.

"I've returned from the Holy Lands of Harmonia. It seems as though they wish to make peace with both Republics." he stated, nodding his head in accomplishment. "After the fall of Highland, it appears they do not wish to have both Toran and your cournty breathing down their necks." Nanami peered at the president of the Toran with her large, glassy eyes with a girlish glow. Her jaw desperatly wanted to fall to her knees as she let out a squeal. She had paid absolutley no attention to any of that babble and political jargon. None of that mattered once she set her eyes on that squeezeable McDohl.

She found herself saying, "Aaannd who IS this cutie?!", which turned everyone from Leona, the bartendress; to Flik, the only seemingly intellegent swordsman. Tugging on her arm with a very embarassed expression, was Riou. "What ARE you saying?! That's the president of Toran!!" Nanami had also ignored that, and batted Riou out of the way, and instantly latched onto McDohl's arm. Everyone present at the confrence facefaulted to the floor and lie there twitching. 

Nanami tugged on McDohl's arm and pulled him from the great room, "Coooomee oonn you! I gotta show you around the castle!!!..Ooooooh COME ON!!". McDohl, who really wanted to be polite, only stuttered "B-but I-I...oh..", and was reluctantly pulled away. She pulled him from the room, and to the T shaped section of the main halls, looking back and forth. "Ohhh you gotta see this place, and this....OH YEAH!! this is pretty!", and a faint snicker could be heard around the castle, "...just like me!!!", she added before her voice faded away.

_You were always there...Why not now?_

Everyone in the Great Hall regained composure, and had stood back up brushing themselves off. Flick muttered, "What was _that_ all about..?". Shu looked into Flik's direction and shrugged, showing that the brilliant man was for once, confused.

Viktor, the bear-like man with overly-messy pitch black hair, who always seems to be partnered with Flik, laughed a great rolling laugher due to his enormous size, called out, "Nature's callin'. That's what, Flik!"

_Who cares about nature? You do..__._

**Leona's Tavern**. _Half past Noon._

Riou sat at a table in the corner, the back seat and surrounding the table in the other seats were a few people that he knew quite well. Viktor sat across from him and already had a pitcher of beer to his lips, quaffing down the porter; while Koyu raised from his seat and started roaming around. Rina had sat next to him, and was quietly conversing with the young leader. He had been talking about his day, how it started as such a beautiful morning and had spiraled down into another day at the tavern. Yes, to him it was all his fault. McDohl's fault. It's not like he couldn't have come at another day, it had to be this day, the day when he was finally going to open his mouth.

Riou had slammed his fist on the table, and quickly pulled it back in embarassment, which was soon lost. He didn't want to feel like this, since he dosn't even know what it was. But 'jealousy' was written all over his face, and the others couldn't tell why. Rina was the exception. Fortune telling was her game, and she knew love like she knew her cards. The question is, will she stay silent?

"What the hell does she see in him!? Just because he some kind of President!", he spoke rashly, and that tipped off Rina to speak, and laughed at the boy, for he was also his own country's President. He looked at her quite annoyed, and she mearly closed her eyes with that smile that meant something that she knew something and shook her head.

"Are you forgetting? You're in charge here. You're our President.", she chuckled once again, secretly hoping poor Eilie wouldn't appear and overhear this conversation as she was quite adept at following poor Riou around; for Eilie had secretly hoped for a chance of being together with Riou. Rina knew this, and didn't want to 'betray' her sister like this, but it was for her own good.

"Why don't you just tell her?" she inquired. He hadn't taken notice to what she was assuming. She knew that he wanted to be more than just sibling to Nanami, but what would others think? Thinking quickly and for but a moment, as an avid tarot card mistress, she's quick on the thought, "Trust me...just tell her, then she'll know."

He sternly looked at her suspiciously, pondering heavily on her last remark, and looking back down at the table, trying to take his mind off everything and think straight. Obviously he lied to her, and she had saw right through it and looked into his eyes with her coal-black pair, he replied after a long silence, "Tell her...what?"

_Don't I already?...or..maybe..._


	2. Hearts on a Wire

**Castle Square**,_The Next Day_

The rain had not slowed over the long, freezing night, and the bleak sky made the day look as ominous as an incantaion. Not a soul dared creep in the downpour, save for one optemistic person. The fall of rain was matched only by the soft tha-thumps of light blue shoes making a mess of every puddle they made way to. Nature had her way with things, and as each tiny drop sputtered on the ground, it almost seemd to be a metrenome for a soft and flowing voice.

_''Sun-NY days,_

_Waitin' for them, sun-NY days,_

_Winter's almost clear,_

_Summer's almost here, _

_Can't wait for them sun-NY days!''_

Out poured out the voice, with its smooth tones backed by the winter shower made pleasent to the ear neither echoed along walls nor faded through the trees of the square. This spirited vocalist was none other than Nanami. She wore a large fur lined coat, nothing too special, with the hood neatly tied around her small frame. Even with the rain making town life miserable, it was not enough to ruin her day. Not at all. 

As the slender female made her slow, yet remarkably filled with numerous puddles splashed dry, way to the Underworld (The alleyways leading to the lower sections of the castle town). The misplaced dock was the only place to buy fish, and trudging through the slums was the least favorable of things to do. Dispite all of this, our Nanami headed on, for dinner had to be made and it had to be made with the freshest of salmon.

**The Docks**, _Sunset_.

Taverns. Many taverns have tried to set up after the huge sucuess of Leona but none had ever matched the prestige of the ageless woman and her infamous castle bar. But, for her to keep the finest quailty of areas, she had to give a few of the more--unsavory--patrons the heave-ho. With nowhere else to go, these bumsteaders set up their own filthy drinking rings amongst the areas of the slums.

''Hey!'' shouted a sweet, high-pitched voice, ''Please...I'm trying to sing here sir...'' the frail young woman spoke meekly as a large man in a drunken stupor made a move to touch her. Her dress, once of bright white and yellow fabric stained from dirt and smoke of the murky glided across the dirt floor as she backed away from the man.

''Heh..how about you sing my name?'' the dirty ogre coughed, following her back a little. With her back against a wall, the sick man would have his way with her, and in an unregulated area, and his intoxication, it would not be pleasant. His arms extended out to her, slower than jelly, as the young woman winced arainst the planks of the wall. She had though this would be the end of her innocence, but after a short while...nothing happened. The man lay on the cround with a bleeding nose, and with a familair face filled with anger spat on the agressor.

''When has out town gotten so bad?'' the attacking female asked to herself, the mood from earlier changing drastically. ''I'm going to have to talk to Riou about this...'', she sighed.

''Riou?'' inquired the now relaxed young woman in the dress, finally noticed by her savior..

''Annallee?!'', the jaw on the second girl fell. ''What are you doing in a dump like this?''

''Nanami!'' stuttered the singer, ''I was..just in need of some money...'' she answered, turning away rather shamefully. The poor girl was very modest. So much in fact that she did not wish to throw a large stage feature just to earn what little money she had needed. 

''Come on, we'll get you all fixed up and Riou would definately lend you a hand Annallee!'' Nanami said, giving off a warm smile, closing her eyes. She extended a hand with her coat clasped in it to the singer-girl. Her bodice was nearly torn off her dress. 

The trip back was quite short. But in the excitement, the bouncy Nanami forgot the fish...again.

**The Dojo**

Standing amidst the rows of long spears, katana and the like were two figures of unusual prowess. They were adjecent to each other, neither moving save to talk. Both seemed to pierce the other body and manifest some primeval knowledge to sum the other up into one large statistic. To defeat the other as quickly and effortlessly as possible, or else let the fight drag on for countless hours.

_I'll show him._

He laughed to himself, waiting since the arrival of the Toran leader, waiting for such a challange to prove who was the more skilled leader, since all of the battles they were in had been as allies. Riou drew his gaze to his trusty tonfar, carved by Genkaku himself, and looked straight at McDohl, 

"Mind if I try?"

McDohl in the past never had taken any of his sparring bouts seriously, though as he looked at Riou being tense, he knew something was strange. In any case, the leader of the Toran suspected that Riou still held a grudge against his country. But after a short while, McDohl figured that couldn't be the problem, and had taken his Kai Twin Fang stance, with his battle stick directly out in front of his body.

_Just like me and Jowy._

"So you're the son of Genkaku. Is that correct?", questioned the rather cocky McDohl.

"Yes. How do you know of him?, Riou replied, now partially worried.

"Master Kai."

They had both stood toward each other, neither of them moving nor blinking. McDohl gripped his staff in front him so tightly, his knuckles turned a pale white. Even he knew that Riou didn't become the President with ease. Riou had to fight just as he did those three years ago. On the other hand, Riou had been trained since childhood in the way of Genkaku, one of the greatest martial artists, with the exception of his equal, Han. 

During the face-off, and totally unnoticed to everyone present in the dojo at the time, a stranger stepped in from the front gates. He was clad in a torn and tattered burlap cloak and hood, his face could not be viewed from under it. He had made his way inside, and still unheard was the clanking sound of a familiar cobalt-blue staff, with the Twin Dragons, strapped to the back of the oncomer.

"Uh..hello?", he spoke out suddenly, but the leaders were dueling through perception. "Hello...?", he stated once more, quite frustrated at the lack of attention. "I try and make a humble return from a trip, and the boy SITLL gives me a tough time....geeze."

_Perhaps...she'll notice me? I've been training hard..._

Suddenly, forgetting what he had been taught those many years with the Master, Riou was the first to move. McDohl had saw his arm move and immediatly swung his staff in front of him. Riou tried to crash his whole body against his adversary, but from the blue, the cobalt staff intercepted the two. At the other end of it was the stranger, looking quite angry at that since no one had payed any special attention to him, for special he was.

"Hah...ACK!!", cried out Riou, trying to scare the pants off his opponent, until he rebounded from the unexpected blow.

The young man, the one who wore the hood, had removed it and exposed his face. He had long silver hair tied back in a pony, and deep azure eyes, much like the waters of the Great Oceans to the East.

_He's back!_

Riou had stopped dead in his tracks, arms still hanging in air, either it was just the unexpected blow, or he had thought he had really seen the face of his long lost friend. Dropping his tonfar and running past McDohl without a care of finishing the match, he shouted in delight, "He's back!! He's back!! Jowy's back!!!!"

_And to think I have to live with her. At least there is company now.._

"Ha!..It's been a long time.", finally stated our favorite young leader, and before long, and with no concern of modesty, he hugged his childhood friend.

Riou and Jowy shared a rather long embrace, quite a while as far as normal hugs go. Riou with many questions, took on the talking patterns of his sister.

_It''s been a while._

"Hey Jowy, where were you all this time? Did you see Jillia? Oh...how's Pilika?", were just some of the many inquiries floating through the mind of the young leader. Jowy, who was on a business trip in Harmonia, had been travelling around for a year. He had visited almost every city around the known world. He lost his old clothing style, and wore the birght selection of tropical colors native to the Island Countries. His accent changed a little too. Although there were many chages two things were for certian. He was still a pupil of Genkaku, and he was still the same old Jowy.

"I've been around", he said, referring to his great travels, and really great food. He was always a connoisseur of fine foods since his days in the noble home of the Atredeis'. He laughed, remembering his frequent stops at the secluded house provided for the safe keeping of Jillia, his wfe; and Pilika, his neice, "Fine, they're just fine."

"That's great! We've been doing quite well...Lord McDohl should explain for us later our situation between us,Toran, and Harmonia. Of course you can stay! There's always an extra room up on the balcony with Nanami!" Jowy shuddered.

"Ah...it's almost normal already."

_I guess. But what about...her?_

**Top Chamber of the Castle**

The two slender females had seemingly managed to make their way across the entire castle-town unharmed, and had arrived at the uppermost chambers of the castle. That of Riou and Nanami. Nanami immediately went into her room along the side of the entire chamber, and came out just as quick in another set of clothes, and with yet another set in her hands. She zipped along and around the tired Annallee in her usual hyper fashion, and started to take mental measurements.

''Hey!!...you look about my size'' she said, nodding and but was really a bit angry that Annallee had a better figure, ''If you want, you change into dry clothes.'' It was true, both of them were soaked to the bone, and it wasn't really decent for the young woman to wear a dress torn like that.

''Oh...are you sure? I don't mean to intrude or anything..'' Annalee started, but her voice trailed off as her eyes averted to the ground.

''Of course! Nothing to worry about. Ol' Nanami is here to help.'' Shouted the once again energetic Nanami, slowly pushing the reluctant Annallee into her bedroom.

''Umm...'' the young singer murmered. She looked around the strange room while she sat on the bed. It was a strange feeling in her stomach, the second time she had been taken care of so well by others.

''I...'' she started to say with her eyes becoming misty, but cut off as she wrapped her arms around the clothes. 

She threw her head back on the bed. The small room was strange, yet comforting. The soft smell of the blankets and clothes wafted through the air, and that too Annallee had grown fond of. Wiping her eyes with her tattered dress sleeve, she quickly changed clothes and admired them. A perfect fit, and comfortable too!

Stepping outside the room, and into the chamber to an impatiently awaiting Nanami, Annallee tried to preform a small curtsie, but the task was quite difficult in the large kimono. ''Ah...thank you very much.'' she said meekly, with a slight hint of red flushing across her cheeks.

Nanami responded with nothing more than a warm smile.

**Market**, _The Next Morning_

The next day was bright and sunny. Just as Nanami had spoke of the previous day, the end of winter was near. The warm sun beat down on the stone walkways, and the air was warm enough to wear even the lightest of jackets. Along the way to the market square from the dojo the two reunited friends, Jowy and Riou had made their way.

''What's going on in the world? I don't get out much so...'' our young leader Riou had asked his companion.

''Nothing really.'' started Jowy, ''Except Harmonia. The place is so secretive, that we get confused even if there is the smallest commotion. We think they may be up to something, as usual.'' he sighed as if he were a tired old man. Harmonia was eternally unknown to anyone who had not dared to set foot in the mythical country. It was a land with deep roots in the magic and study, and not a soul ever went a time without worrying if the forsaken land was evil.

The two had arrived at the main doors at the top of the street, past the stores and now at the stairs next to the baths, and on their way to Cafe de Hai-Yo. Upon arriving, the pair immediatly sat at a table, and graciously awaited the arrival of MinMin, the overly bouncy waitress.

**The Top Chamber of the Castle**

''Hey! You look pretty cute in that kimono, Annallee!'', Nanami said, finally breaking the silence, with a quirky half smile on her face. This in turn caused the other to turn away.

'What is she saying? I can't possibly look...'' Annallee thought to herself, never really finishing. The thinking and the conversation, if you would call it that, had been rudely interruppted by a ravenous growl, the growl of a beast that has an unending hunger. That starving beast was Annallee, and the growl had rumbled from her abdomen.

''How about we get something to eat, no?'' This had seemed to be a good idea for the both of them, and so the pair had made their way to the monolithic stairwell, and onto Hai-Yo Bistro.

**Hai-Yo's Grand World Cuisiné**, _LUNCH!_

The old restaurant that was Hai-Yo's during the war had been taken under quite a remodeling. With more plants, trees and scenic paintings from all over the world than the fine museums of Greenhill, it had a five-star look to the rather small establishment. People from all over visited the castle to dine on it's many varieties of food, and today was no different, save the fact that their renouned leader came to have lunch, and accompaning him was the ex-king of Highland.

The restaurant was not packed to the fullest as it normally is, but it had its fair share of patrons. Of these were none other than their president and his friend. But the unexpected party had made their way through the back, which was off limits to non-employees. The first figure had a hand around the wrist of the other, nearly dragging that person who seemed a little reluctant to resist in.

Riou and Jowy had already sat at a table, and still awaited on the rather well endowed waitress to serve the table.

''Is that..Nanami? Hey! Nanami! Over here!'' shouted the once silent Riou. She heard the ever familiar voice and immediately dragged the unfortuante Annallee along.

''Hey Riou! Oh..you never ate last night! After I went and got that fish and all!! How rude.''

''Nanami...you never came back with it...''

''That's right! I went there and I got a little side tracked'', she stuck her tounge out at him and lightly tugged the singer foward, finally letting go of her hand. Annallee bowed lightly and greeted the others at the table. 

''Hello.''

''Um..Riou...who is your pal here? He looks kinda cute!'' she giggled, although joking. This caused the said friend to stand, and offer a hand, also in a joking manner.

''Hi. I'm Jowy.''

Nanami, needless to say, tackled the poor boy to the floor, and into a hug that would nearly crush his ribs. She had not seen this lifelong friend in nearly a year, so such actions were expected to be there. Just not expected to be so painful. After a short while, she had gotten used to the fact that he was really there, and hopped up and stood above him.

''You had better tell us about where you've been!''

So the four sat at the table. Riou and Jowy had been talking between eachother, exchanging the occational laugh. While Nanami scanned through menu after menu, heedlessly. "I'll take a...bowl of your ramen and keep 'em comin'..", she started speaking in monotone at first, "..and a few eggrolls, maybe some rice, fried, some tomato soup and a green salad...no..TWO green salads. A girl has got to keep her figure after all!", she snickered. The two boys and the poor old chef stood there amazed. No other girl could eat as much as she, and still keep her slim figure. "Oh and the boys will take care of the bill, as usual!", she brough her hand to her mouth for a giggle. Annallee merely stared down at the top of the table, and continued to wonder why or how she was even there.

_Heh. Never modest._

"We'll have a sandwich.", the boys said in unison, still taken aback, since Nanami was right, she definately was famished.

"I'll pay, don't worry about it Jowy.", sudenly said Riou, with a strange, and cheery tone in his voice. His friend was reluctant to accept such an offer without defraying his fair share, but Riou would not back down.

Their food arrived shortly, and as you all know, Riou and Jowy had still sat there with their sandwiches in hand, watching Nanami go through her platters like a tornado. The boys took small bites from their meals, Hai-Yo makes such great sandwiches! Not that his other meals weren't great either.

"She hasn't changed at all", laughed Jowy, remembering back at all the times when they lived together those years ago.

_No she hasn't._

"Ugh...I think I ate too much," admitted the much groaning Nanami, clutching her stomach, almost doubling over.

"Oh great..", also groaned, the much annoyed Riou. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

_I thought she'd have learned by now!_

"Bu-ut Jowy, you ha-ave to meet with Sirs Camus and Miklotov in a few minutes. I-I'll be fine wi-th Riou!", the sickly girl sputtered as a small stomach pang seemed to nail at her from the inside. "All right, hope you feel better soon!", he replied, and much against his will, he followed her orders, and walked off to the barracks where the Red and Blue Knight captians was on duty.

''Perhaps I can visit Mrs. Yamamoto, she has my dress all clean.'', Annallee stated, turning around quickly that made her hair flip to the side. She headed off in almost a scurry toward the cliff face where the wash lines were.

Much bewildered, Riou let Nanami, who was still complaining and groaning, wrap her arm around his shoulder, and pick her up. He carried her somewhat cradled in his arms, and though he didn't notice, she stopped her fits of pain and had clung tightly to him with a warm smile on her face. He thought she was asleep, but though he was unaware, she had underwent the same emotional sensations as Riou, though contrary to what he though, that was the only thing she kept well hidden from the world.

"Riou?", she asked, looking up to him with a sort of meekness in her eyes. He had never seen her like this before, and had begun to worry if something was worng. "Yeah?" he quietly replied, trying to sound a bit cheerful, just in case. 

_Something is...different._

"I remember...", she started, trying to think of something remotely coherent, "I remember when you carried me, just like this from Rockaxe..."

_What is she...?_

"Yeah", he replied with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. It was just the same, except she didn't have a gaping hole in her chest. "Just like back then.", she snuggled up as best she could in his warm grip. She had stayed like this as he walked though the four floors of the castle. Many people stopped what they were doing, for many thought Miss Nanami had been injured again. Some thought otherwise, though they didn't get very good response from the others. Of all the people looking and pondering, Riou and Nanami went on, up flight of stairs after flight of stairs, not caring who stared at the them. 

They had attracted attention far and wide, just for this strange occation. As they passed though the halls leading to the Confrence hall, where Shu and the 'Odd Couple', Viktor and Flik, were talking to McDohl who oddly dissappeared for half the day. As the turned to the stairway that lead to the bedrooms of the highly regarded of the castle, even young Nina, who was on her way to see Flik, had stopped in her tracks to watch what appeared to be a procession of a fallen one.

Before long, what actually to them seemed like ages, they had reached the threshold of the fifth floor, where Riou banned anyone from ever coming further without express permission. Everyone who had the nerve to follow turned around dissappointed, for they knew not what was going on.

"And then it started to rain, but did you ever stop running?", she asked. She appeared once again to be asleep, dreaming as though she flying, not carried, through the heavens.

"No, I didn't", he tried to laugh, but only could let out a smile, "Even Bolgan tried to help, but I wouldn't let you go."

She curled up, or tried to, after he said that. She was unconscious at the time, and she did not know that he'd fight for her, even if he thought her as dead.

"You little..." she said, trying to sound mean like always, "...Thanks."

A small rain fell on the castle that day, and Riou finally heard it. Rain would mean that military training might be called off today. The Elite Guard you remain to train in the dojo, and maybe that's where Jowy would be. He stepped to the large chamber door, and pushed his foot against a well worn, and hidden at that, latch at the bottom. It swung open, and a rush of warm air blasted out, and nearly blew his hair on end.

"We're here..", he stated, which was very obvious, but it sounded...right for the moment.

"Don't let me go, Riou", she pleaded, though she was extremly fatigued, and was really not herself. "I want to stay just like this."

He looked down at the precious bundle cradled in his arms, and lightly shook her. He repeated himself with a touch of soft, sweetness in his voice that was never there before, but was dying to be released. He had set her down on a large arm chair that was next to a fire that was always blazing, and he had sat next to her.

"I have to", he replied to her. "A girl of your figure has to get her beauty rest!", he said in a pleasantly mocking tone.

"How do you feel?", he asked with concern, since she did not answer. He thought she may have passed out, but her cheeks were flushed red. He drew closer with small curiosity in his eyes, to inspect her blush.

She sat up, and that seemed to startle Riou. She coughed in a sinister tone and narrowed her eyes, "I'd really expect this kind of behavior from someone else, Riou. "And anyway..", she coughed again, for real this time, "What was that question you were going to ask me yesterday?"

_Nanami..._

His eyes gaped open wide, and she said that. He was brave enough to admit it to her yesterday, maybe even the day before, but now was the least of all time, since she'd really pay attention to it.

_..I love you._

"I..", he started. She had looked at him with her narrowed eyes once again. She wanted to know, and now that he was acting kinder than usual to her, she wanted answers. He had taken a deep breath, and closed his eyes softly.

_You said, 'We'll run away...together._'

"Nanami...I love you, I always had, and now...it's different.", he had finally burst out, feeling quite relieved and pressured at the same time. This had startled her, but then she started thinking. This had made her quite angry.

"Come on...I was always your bigger sister, and now's not the time to be jealous over it!", she fumed, if just a little.

_I couldn't help that...but if there was something..._

Riou stood back up and sat on the large chair next to her. "I didn't mean like that.", he said reassuringly.

"Then...what do you...?", she asked with an unblinking gaze, finally catching on to what he was saying. She had quite a blush under her large eyes, and an even deeper one from the unthinkable thing that happened next. "You don't mean...Riou..?"

_Something that I could to to show..._

Riou looked down for a small while, taking a breath, all the while his racing heart felt like it would stop any minute. He had thought this out many times since the beginining of the year, and things had it put off. By now he didn't remember anything, except for two things. He had done the first already, and the second whould prove the toughest battle he had ever fought. 

"This...", he answered, as his face was but an inch away from her's. She looked at him questioningly, and tried to let a gasp escape her lips, since she could tell by the desparate look on his face. It was too late. Riou had already pressed his warm mouth against her's before she could say anything. It was not a passionate-love kiss, and it wasn't a frendly peck. It was something that has been aching for ages to be shown, and it had been accepted as he wanted it to be.

_Just how much._

"Ri..", she tried to say, but she just now felt what it was about. He loved her. More than a friend. More than just his bigger sister. More than anything. She kindly showed him that she accepted the offer by raising a hand to his cheek. His heart felt like it finally gave out. She finally felt wanted by someone, and couldn't have chosen anyone better.

_Just like back then._

It seemed as though luck was with them that night. They had embraced, and kissed, for the first time in their lives. They both forgot about everything, even Jowy. Speaking of Jowy, who was just to run an errand for Sir Camus, had made it most of the way up the stairs with Annalee, who was returning the borrowed kimono, by the time Riou admitted his love. They had hurried as they heard gossip and whisper of Riou carrying Nanami. Jowy, not wanting anything possible to be wrong with his best of friends, he picked up his pace, speeding with everything he had in him.

He had ascended to the last step and found the door already swaying open in the wind of the open window. Stepping toward the door, followed meekly by the frail young woman, the two already in the room, preoccupied with each other, did not notice that their best friend, a friend since they were old enough to walk, entered. He thought he knew them in and out. He was wrong. 

"Riou! I'm back how's....Nanami..."

Jowy felt flood of anxiety and fear hit him as his eyes took in the scene of the two.

Annallee felt her stomach fall, and a hint of jealousy as her feelings shattered into finer pieces.


	3. I Cry

''W-what's going on?'', the first who entered the door shouted. The scene had made the jaw of Jowy drop like a lead weight. "You can't be serious...'' Annallee, who arrived second took it all in like the fall of a hammer. Feeling her stomach turn inside it self, she quickly turned around and bolted down the stairs, never once letting her grip slide off the kimono she had intended to return.

"Riou...Nanami...you didn't!!", shreiked the much shocked and pointing silver haired boy. Of all the people he'd expect to be coulples were Riou and Eilie, and Nanami and...let's not get into that. But no, he was wrong, and the most unlikely of pairings formed, and poor Jowy did not seem to know the feelings floating between the two.

_Calm down. Its...its more than you think!_

"Jowy...", they both said in unison, after he had broken their timely first kiss. They had felt a tiny bit of injustice, for Jowy, who himself was probably jealous, had not been there all the times where Riou and Nanami had felt rather close during the war.

"I can't believe this! Is _this_ what Master Gankaku taught you?! For Heaven's sake you're RELATED!!", he started to fume.

"Stop that, Jowy! You don't know anything yet...so..just stop...please..", begun the less than chipper Nanami, as her eyes started to tear up. Jowy had never made his dearest friends sob like that before, and had felt quite ashamed of himself. He had backed out of the room and stood in the doorway, still not bearing to look up at them.

_She's...crying?_

"Y-you're right, I'm very sorry!", were his only words before he had dissappeared down the long flights of stairs.

"Jo..", they had both started, but didn't want to finish. Their friend oddly needed some time to himself, but this was already an odd day. 

Nanami had a renewed sense of strength in Riou, as she clung tightly to him as they sat on the chair. She sighed, as her eyes drooped heavy with sleep, for she was still much disposed from the plight of her stomach throes. Riou, with his arms wrapped snugly around his new lover's seemingly frail body, she had already fell asleep from the warmth of his body and security of his strong hold.

He had pushed one of her long, overhanging hair bangs back, and sighed softly, though it wasn't a sad one, "Good night...big s..", he stopped before he finished, and looked once back at her. "Big sister...", he said, as he thought for the last time.

Annallee was nowhere to be found. Nor had Jowy.

**Mountain Pass**

The lofty mountains that seemed to tuch the heavens themselves in all their sheer size and glory that split the Holy Lands of Harmonia with the rest of the world had stood time for countless years. No one has ever dared scale it completely, and no mines have ever been able to tunnel through it. Indeed, it was a natural barrier of monolithic proportions. 

Behind those mountains lies in its grand layout is the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Mysterious as it was beautiful, not a soul had ever entered the country save a few special or brave ones. Generally, it was a boisterous land, filled with magic and power. A land of neutrality. No evil dictator. No monarch. A leader who ruled the country with a just hand. But despite all of this, a few detested the idea of keeping the great powers to rot. They thirsted for more, and secretly worked for that goal.

A group that dwindled in shady deals and mafia-like rings underground amongst the cities of the great country moved about in search of something that would put them on top. A group had been sent to the State area, and its castle. The entourage was nothing more tha a party of five, yet they appeared to be nothing more than shadows bounding between each other. Throughout their journey, not rain nor impassable mountain nor steaming swamp dared slow down their ominous progress. 

The castle was in sight.

**Outside the Library of Fine Books**_Nearly a month and a half later_ .

Late at night, rain had started, but stopped. A beautiful and unbroken blanket of fresh cherry blossom leaves covered the ground that mid-April morning. It was still falling in large, bright white and red flakes from the trees that swayed lightly in the wind. He wore a large brown and white knitted silk scarf, colors of the country, made by Mistress Sierra. His usual attire was a little less flamboyant. This boy just happened to be Riou. He decided to move out around routinely, until he found out of Jowy had said anything. It was a long time, and perhaps he was just looking for his old friend again.

_Where is the man of the hour now? Hadn't seen him in weeks._

"Whatever happened to McDohl?", monolougely spoke aloud, trying to mentally change the subject. He didn't think anyone was around, though someone was. Someone important. The same ebony haired man, with a usual disturbing smirk on his face.

"He had left, since his report was made..", the person spoke out suddenly, making Riou almost jump from his boots, "And that little fiasco with your sister had driven him off, Lord Riou!"

_I know that voice. I thought he would retire by now._

The startled young leader had turned aound, though he knew already who it was. Shu, the stratiegist. In the days of peace, Shu took on a more humble job, to keep everything in line and running smoothly as his hair. Not to mention picking up his trading job and kept the market busier than ever.

"Yeah...she's something. But is there really going to be peace between us and Harmonia? That sounds a little far fetched if you ask me."

_Something isn't right about all this. Sounds too good. Just like when he came to tell us._

"It does not seem like it at the moment. How many wars are left to fight...?"

_Too many._

**The Slums**

With the spring arrival, the old slums of the castle town have changed for the better...if in appearance only. Trees started lining the streets, and fresh, cool air circulating through. Even with the ample change in weather, nothing really keeps the drunkards away for long and the warmth only brought them out like wasps. With the sun shining down heavily on the stone walkways, crossed with the shadows of dilapidated buildings and children playing, it was indeed a fair day.

A bright yellow dress with white trim flowed in the wind that very day. A month had passed since that dress was seen by familiar eyes, along with the girl who wore it. She strolled down the streets, under the cover of the building awnings for protection against the blazing heat of the day only to come across another lively place of intrest. Nearly all of her money was gained from attempted singing performances, for that was all she could do. Yet, not all preformances went well with the usual all male audiance. With constant hoots and whistles, and an occational slap on her thighs such a job was shameful as well as embarassing.

But a day had come when this singing grace had disappeared all together from the streets. Her frail body was not seen nor heard by anyone, and with the time that had already passed from those that knew her, hope grew bleak.

**The Castle**

''Riou!! I'm going out for fish again! Be back soon. And don't touch the rest of the dinner until I get back, ya hear?'' a cheerful, yet stong voice shot back through the large doorway into the uppermost chamber of the castle. Before long footsteps echoed down the stone stairwell until they slowly dissappated.

''I hope she at least hurries this time...'' sighed the young Riou while a loud growl erupted as the sound food cooking eminated from the small kitchen space of the living chamber.

''Ah..sure been a while since I've been here! A little decorating and a few ass kickings..and maybe this could be a nice neighborhood.'' Nanami snickered as she slowly strolled through the small tunnel to the larger section of town. The usually energetic young woman never really had any manners when no one else was around, although she does from time to time try and fit in with the others. Suddenly, as if an ominous mallet struck her, she suddenly remembered of Annallee. ''I really hope she's doing okay...'' Nanami started looking back and forth between shop stalls as they continued to appear in greater number. An undecisive shopper, she sped through nearly every store until spotting a curisoity shop. ''Let's see what's in there!'' she cheered, skipping toward the building while humming.

The shop was musky and the air was heavy. The pelts of strange beasts hung from pegs in the walls, and artifacts from the Sindar were almost everywhere. The young woman took her time as she browsed through the odd inventory, and was soon haunted by a sinister laugh.

''Nyeh nyeh...whatcha be lookin' fer missy? We dun carry no jewlrey or fancy clothes for you rich girls.'', the large man hacked, before spitting in a large container in the corner. Nanami simply ignored the man, and made her way from him to the furthest corner of the long shop. She never saw a more horrific sight in her life.

A body of a person lie on a pile of blankets, unmoving. Almost death-like unmoving. It was a young female who wore a white trimmed yellow dress, and had once sparkling brown hair and the most beautiful voice in the world. Yet...the dress was torn to shreds, the shining hair now matted with blood and the once beautiful voice gone for a loud, struggled breath that rasped every time she drew air.

''Ah...A-a-annallee...? Is that..is that you?'' she stuttered in nervousness, as she gently tapped her shoulder, only to be slightly relieved by the sounds of small groans, signalling life. It would only be a matter of time before reality finally hit the young Nanami.

''Hey! Now if yer intrested in that hussy, we ken make a deal, ya?'' This had sparked the fire that raged in her veins.

''Y-you..bastard..Let her go now!!'' she instantly demanded after standing back on her feet, never daring to look in his eyes else she may take things to a higher court.

''Ye haveta be nuts missy! Unless ye want ta be just like 'er. Neyh nyeh...'' he snorted in a sadistic laugh, determined to make his money in such a manner. ''Rich men'll pay anything for fine morsels like ye two.''

Rich men. Men would actually pay to do something like that! The man had not even been able to draw in another breath before the last thing he remembered for a long while was the taste of blood and the feeling of a tooth slide down his throat. Not hesisating an instant, Nanami pulled her connected fist from the rearranged shop keeper and his deformed face as hit own boddy slipped to the floor, she untied the young Annallee and gently slid her arms around her before carrying the frail, almost lifeless body back to the safety of the castle area.

''How could they...'' deeply sighed Nanami, taking a long glance into the wincing face of the girl she had been carrying. So innocent she was, yet to satisfy their desires, all of them, the drunkards the filth of the town, had taken their toll on the shy, cheerful and modest young lady. After the main doors at the end of Shopping Street was the main entrance stairs which let do the remodeled baths. The large marble fixture set into the ground, and giant oak boards sprouting from the very stone split the areas into two sides.

''TETSU! Get doctor Huan!! Hurry!!'' shouted the running Nanami. Following orders, the bath attendant moved everyone along, including himself out of the area, and ran off in the direction of the barracks. Sorely fatigued from the running, Nanami lost her footing on the smooth surface and took a plunge into the baths. She hit a corner tring to shield the bundle in her arms, and slid down into the water and slowly felt herself start to black out. That is until she felt something touch her. Something wrapped around her abdomen and clung tightly, as if hold for dear life. Still, Nanami was slipping into darkness. She heard a voice, meek, quaint and raspy.

''Na...nami. Don't leave me...'' the once unconscious Annallee forced out of her battered body. This almost caused Nanami to snap awake to the sight of the grime and dried blood held at the surface of the water and barely floatin away by the struggling movements of the other in the water.

''Hmm...? But I'm here to help you...remember?'' she replied with shortened breath. Annallee only clung around her stomach even tighter, drawing her into an embrace with her savior.

''Please...don't ever... leave me again. I..I want to be with you.'' the exhausted singer finally spoke. Then, faintly, almost unaudiable she sung, pouring whatever she had left in her into the song as the two slipped into unconsciousness.

_I run in the wind of the desolated plain  
And in this moment I feel something  
Reaching the horizon that has just appeared  
Unclearly at the end of sight  
  
Slowly yearning disappears from my heart  
Somewhere there must be someone that is waiting for me  
Now I will talk until dawn of my burning dream  
That burns with my life_

Footsteps echoed through the halls as the doctor and the others filled in the bath house to check on all the commotion. All grew silent as the eyes of many fell upon the bodies of the two enmeshed.


	4. Look to the Sky

Sorry for the exceptionally long time it took for me to update. I've been in Basic Combat Training over the summer, so yeah. That slowed me down severely. Anyway, I'm going to work hard on actually finishing something I started and I honestly hope you enjoy this story. *(Note: Nanami has a nickname for Annallee "Allee" pronounced 'ah-LEE'. Cute, no? And, Try not to confuse a new character with Riou. Not to spoil anything though. And yes, cigarettes DO exist in Suikoden II. Just look at Richmond for proof.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Tetsu's Health Spa**.  
  
As the masses of spectators gathered around the broken figures, a tight circle formed that nearly blocked out all of the outside world from getting in. This included our Hero, and the good doctor.  
  
"Where the hell is Nanami?!", Riou nearly screamed. He attempted clawing through the onlookers, shoving them aside. It was no good. The people were too packed. Young Riou rushed from end to end, trying to find an entrance to the pool of scarlet in which lie two angels, nearly tearing his hair out in the process.  
  
_Click. Snap. BLAM!!_  
  
A loud and thunderous explosion, followed by billowing plumes of smoke ruptured from a goddess statue from the near end of the spa entrance. The crowd, horrified by the sudden and apparent attack of some sort, fled in any direction possible. Except for a few unshaken souls.   
  
"The Hell...?", muttered Riou to himself. He hadn't noticed a flowing black cloth of some sort, and wisps of gold hair peeking from aside the statue. Doctor Huan had noticed. A measly janitor hiding, the doctor considered.   
  
"But...that broom looks a lot like a 'gun'" he thought. The noise had calmed after the young leader and doctor passed the woven straw threshold of the ,hot springs that had been conveniently converted into a spa.  
  
"Yup........Always works." the slightly scratchy silhouette said before disappearing back in the stairwell.  
  
** Medical Clinic, **_Main Office_.  
  
A tall, slender feminine figure lies under a thick, linen blanket; her angelic body never shaping a wrinkle in the fabric. Bright sunlight washed the room in a warm yellow glow that morning as the sun began to rise from its slumber. As the light inched it's way across the floor and onto the bed, the morning sun filled in around the shadows of the silhouette, finally meeting its long journey to her face. Brown hair, almost shifting from light to dark showered down to her eyes, shimmering in the sunlight as the small draft of the room gently flowed through each strand. Her deep brown eyes lie sleepily under closed eyelids. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead, it's pure white color covering her hair, matting it against her head. More bandages and the like were spotted along her body.  
  
The frail, battered body twitched and suddenly, as if attacked, she sprang up into a sitting position and started to breath heavily.  
  
"...Where...am I?", she asked aloud in a raspy, almost forced voice; even though no one was in the room. She reached up to touch the bandage on her forehead, only to wince in pain from the mistake.  
  
Suddenly, she grasped the blankets and hunched over like an attack of some sort occurred. Her head swayed from left to right as her eyes darted to scan the unfamiliar room. The empty chairs, the closed door all so quiet; she finally let out a small, scratchy squeal as she clutched the blanket tighter.  
  
"N..naaa...", she started but unable to continue due to a swollen throat. Lying back down, the young woman drew in a deep breath and sighed. As her eyes closed once again, she didn't notice the sound of footsteps echoing softly down the hall, each step growing louder as it was placed. A soft voice trailed the footsteps, and suddenly stopped. This had caught her attention and she turned to face the wooden door. In an instant the door slammed open to reveal another tall, slender female figure. One appearing to be carrying a tray.  
  
The figure in the bed did nothing but sit and stare as her eyes grew wide, and her mouth open, with no sound or voice daring to escape. The sunlight radiating from the window blazed in on the newcomer, its now light yellow glow shining on her body, making it almost impossible to see who she was due to the light's intensity. It could have been, in fact, an angel.  
  
"Nanami!", the confused and battered girl in bed shouted, despite the pain and hoarseness it caused. Nanami said nothing in return, but slowly made her way to the bed with the tray. Her eyes were closed and she had a very serious look on her face. As she stood next to the bed, she set the tray neatly down across the lap of the one lying, almost as if it were a routine thing. Finally, Nanami opened her eyes slowly, and with a deep look on her face.  
  
"Morning Allee-chan! Here's breakfast!" she said, suddenly changing moods from serious to cheerful almost instantly. It was almost a joke. "It's on me so don't worry about the tip!" She laughed a little. The eccentric Nanami's face was all smile. Unlike her counterpart, Annallee wasn't smiling. She really did nothing but stare down at the tray. Her cheeks were flush, and she dared not to look up at her savior.  
  
Food. Prepared to near perfection. Quite a feat for Miss Chef herself, actually, as she had to fight off the many doctors to exit the clinic, and even brave the relentless wok of HaiYo to prepare this breakfast for the bruised young lady.  
  
"You made...me...breakfast?" Annallee asked, looking up to her heroine, her cheeks still flushed. Nanami posed and nodded triumphantly.  
  
"Uh huh! Now eat up. Doctor Huan says you need to eat this weird food called a 'protein' or something.", she replied with the usual ring of bounciness.  
  
So the two stayed in the room for quite some time. Nanami was lying on the chair, half asleep. Annallee was still sitting in the bed, eating, never looking up to avoid exposing her bright cherry red cheeks. She had wondered if she was still dreaming, or if this was all real. Or maybe...  
  
**Cave of the Wind**.  
  
The legendary Cave of the Wind was formed thousands of years ago, during the time of the Creation. Legend has it that a Spark created from the Great Battle between the Sword and Shield fell to earth, but did not leave a crater. Instead it punctured a hole in the ground, and followed its own path deep underground. Thousands have explored these caves, and none have found anything proving this myth. But where did all that wind come from?  
  
A large mark had been drawn on the cave wall. It glowed intensely for a moment and then disappeared, as if absorbed by the very stone itself.  
  
"Damn...it's not here either.", shouted a tall, rather thin cloaked man. He was completely shrouded in the darkness, with his cloak and hood almost part of the pitch blackness itself. There had been a group of these black cloaked figures gathered around the cave, but only these two men had entered. One was apparently tall, and thin, and the other was a little shorter and a lot more muscular.  
  
"Can it you knuckle head! Just keep looking. It's bound to be here somewhere..", the larger figure shouted back.  
  
"I say we just nix this whole place with one shot...", sighed the taller of the two, as he raised his right arm, and a strange and intricate Rune started to glow fiercely. This action startled his partner, yet it also was expected from him.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me! You're nuts Rion!"  
  
"Ehh....hm." The one known as Rion (*Not to be confused with Riou), who was the taller of the two, pulled from the inside of his cloak a cigarette, all bent an crimped and placed it loosely between his lips and sat there for a moment.  
  
"Well...where the hell can it be then?" he said aloud, the cigarette bouncing lightly.  
  
"Well...why am I always the one who has to supply the answers around here?"  
  
"Well...you're one of those fabled 'Samurai', aren't you Johji?"  
  
Johji was the name of the larger of the two. He happened to carry a weapon of some sort under that cloak, but it was well concealed.  
  
"Oh quiet you! My family had a long history and furthermore Samurai are NOT fabled!"  
  
"Blah blah blah...." yawned Rion.  
  
Immediately following the young Rion's remark, Johji tackled him. He didn't take insults very well, even for a samurai. The two rolled down a slope in the dark cave, and ended up falling into an underground lake. The clothing they were wearing was made from a very durable material, able to withstand low amounts of magic and attacks. But it absorbed water like a sponge. And they sank.  
  
**Medical Clinic, **_Main Office  
  
_"Miss Annallee, you're cleared by the Doctor to leave now, hope you feel better soon." and assistant announced as he bowed in the same white clinic room that Nanami and Annallee were staying in.  
  
"Thank you so much." the humble singer replied, also with a modest bow. Nanami, full of energy was about to burst at the seams until she was able to get her friend out of that stuffy room. She grabbed the poor singer's arm and nearly dragged her out of the clinic and out into some fresh air.  
  
"Nanami...?", Annallee asked nearly out of nowhere. She had a little strain in her voice, as though she was scared nearly to death.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Nanami, realizing that she was tugging too hard, and let loose of Annalee's arm, not letting go completely. Her hand slid from the Allee-chan's forearm down to her hand. Annallee stared as they walked together with their hands locked together.  
  
Nanami stopped for a second and turned to her friend. "What is it Allee-chan?" she inquired.  
  
"Can we...talk? In...like...somewhere private?"  
  
"Um...sure! How does the telescope tower sound?"  
  
"That's fine! Perfect!" she squeaked, almost embarrassingly quick and child like.  
  
The two made their way up the tower, on top of which lie a telescope for recreational use. The Square that day had been quite empty, for everyone had gathered around the Shopping Street. Nanami had suddenly wondered why her best friend would call her to such a private meeting. Perhaps it was about that incident with the store owner. Shrugging it off, the eccentric girl and the young singer stood atop the tower, Nanami leaning over one of the hoardings to catch the beautiful breeze that loomed over the area.  
  
"Can I tell you something? It's really new to me and I'm oh so very confused..." started Annallee.  
  
"Sure Allee-chan-chan!" replied Nanami, humming a song, with a sort of smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
This snapped the attention of Nanami, and in the blink of an eye, she nearly appeared next to the girl like  
white on rye.  
  
"With who?!" squealed Nanami, loving to get into conversations like this.  
  
"Someone..." she sighed.  
  
"Aww...well, did you tell that lucky person yet?"  
  
"I just...don't know if...I can..." Her eyes started to well up with tears. She was obviously having difficulty with this, and she truly did not know how to express herself. "I don't know when the time would be right..."   
  
Nanami suddenly lost a little of her cheer, but still had a warm smile on her face as she gave her friend a tight hug. She gently brushed the tears away from Annallee's eyes, and looked right at her.  
  
"Any time is right if you mean it! So let's go tell this crush of yours! I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
This had made the poor girl tear up even more. Those words were what she needed just to summon up what little courage she had. With her lip quivering, and body shaking almost out of control she prepared for what she had always wanted.  
  
"Nanami...?" she said, looking to her heroine, not shaking or quivering or a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Hmm, Allee-chan?"  
  
"It's you...It's you...You're the one." she let out. Nanami, caught in the middle of the sentence, gasped as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Allee had just said. In less than a moment, Nanami opened her mouth to say something, but it was all too late. Her mouth was again caught by another's lips, and silenced before anything could be said.  
  
The two stood there for what seemed to be an eternity on the tower that day. That could have lasted moments. Or hours.  
  
Nanami didn't break away from the embrace.  
  



End file.
